Guidelines
by Doodle6721
Summary: Over the years, the girls of Gallagher Academy have found themselves in a neverending pursuit of adventure. The life they led meant twists and turns, and often enough throwing the rule book out the window. Yes, there were rules but sometimes those rules were meant to be broken. Sometimes they were simply meant to be guidelines. One-shots. Set during 2nd book. PARTICIPATION: OPEN


Alright. Wow, it's been a long time since I've logged on and I have to say I've missed this place. I took a break and dove head first into the world of Tumblr roleplaying, kinda getting lost along the way. But I've returned and my writing is better... _hopefully. _And I thought a good way to jump back into this whole fanfiction writing thing is to start off a little fun and silly.

I'm bringing back Which Rule Didn't We Break and starting anew!

If YOU want YOUR ideas put into THIS story then pay attention! Here I offer you the chance to send me three things, any three things, and I have to incorporate them into a short oneshot. For example, 1) Jonas 2) gummy bears 3) an ill-fitting sports bra. Send in your three things either by PMing me or reviewing.

Sadly, I won't be able to do everyone's but I do promise to do my top three during each batch of ideas. In the description, I'll have it updated with either PARTICIPATION: OPEN or PARTICIPATION: CLOSED. So please keep your eye out for that!

Below is one of my previous stories from WRDWB and I'm posting it for the time being. Gives you the chance to send in some ideas and me the chance to get through my last few days of school before break!

**_*Note_:** I haven't read the last Gallagher Girls book yet (I know, I'm a terrible person but I'm also stuck at college) so I apologize if my writing isn't up with the new plots. For now, please no spoilers and let's keep this story in line with events of book 2. Gives us a chance to throw in some Blackthorne Boys.

* * *

"Liz stop crying!"

"I can't," sniffle, "help," sniffle, "it!" She grabbed a tissue from the box and wiped tears from her eyes. "Every time Harry gets upset about Sirius's death I can't help but share his pain."

"Liz," I bent down next to Liz, "Do you realize that you are in love with a fictional character?"

"I can't help it! We connect on a deeper level!" She gazed at the TV screen and sighed happily.

"It's no coincidence that you fell for Jonas," Macey said while spraying some of her $359 dollar perfume on her neck.  
Cammie stuck her head out of the bathroom, "And Jonas relates how?"

"She thinks Harry Potter is attractive. She thinks Jonas is attractive."

We nodded.

"Glasses, messy black hair, both scrawny yet muscular…"  
"I still don't see it."

"Liz, aren't you suppose to be a genius?" Macey rolled her eyes.

"_You_ are the boy genius, _I'm_ the book/computer genius," Liz informed all three of us. "Besides," she got up and walked over to the computer, "I don't see the resemblance."

"Liz, I have to agree with Mace," Cammie mumbled while brushing her teeth.

"Look," Liz pointed at the screen. Two pictures were displayed: one of Jonas and one of Daniel Radcliffe.

"Bloody hell!" I screamed. "Are you sure you aren't dating the Brit? I can barely tell the difference!"

"You three are crazy!"

"Nope," Macey smirked, "not now."

"Mace? What kinda of sinister, evil things are you plotting?"

"Don't worry, you can stay here. We'll be back before dinner."

"Macey!"

"Goodbye Liz!" She grabbed her keys and strutted out the door with Cammie and I right behind her excited for our mission."

**6 hours 21 minutes and 49 seconds later**

"Hey Liz!"

"Bex! Where the… heck have you been!"

"Classified. Just go get Jonas and meet us behind the tapestry."

"Bex!"

"I closed the door on my roommate and smiled, "She is going to hate us."

"I heard that!" She called, only making me giggle as I wound my way around the corner.

**4 minutes and 15 seconds later**

"I've got Jonas, now what is it that—"She stopped dead in her tracks and dropped Jonas's hand. "What?"

"Yes?" Macey smirked.

"You brought him, no, _kidnapped_ him and _took_ him _here_!"

"Yep," I smiled, popping the p.

Jonas snapped his head to attention. "Is that Daniel Radcliffe?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

Daniel stirred in his chair, he sighed, "Well, you and I look quite a bit alike—"

"No you don't," Liz muttered under her breath.

"—and so they brought me here, wherever here is, to prove to… what's her name again?"

"Liz."

"Right, Liz. Well, to prove her that we look pretty damn similar." He cocked his head to the side and looked Jonas up and down. I stifled a laugh at the thought of Harry Potter checking out Jonas. "Which we do."

The 5 of us nodded our heads in agreement. Liz just shook her head and flung her arms in the air, "I just don't see it!" Cammie face-palmed, Macey glared, and I just giggled in frustration. "I mean the glass and the hair sure. But other than that…"

You think she would have stopped there… she didn't.

"I mean Jonas is… sexy," she blushed. "And Daniel, not so much. Jonas can hack into my computer, and what can _he_ do? Fire his agent? I mean Jonas has brains and muscles _and _good-looks—"

"If you don't mind," Daniel looked up at Macey, "I'd like to go back home. I'd rather not stay here and be insulted."

"Sure."

I untied Daniel from the chair and Cammie led us farther into the passage way toward the exit. While ducking under a cobweb Daniel looks back at me, "Where are we?"

"Hogwarts…"

He looked at me strangely and faced forward.

"…for spies," I thought, smiling to myself as we made our way outside.

Rule number 7- Do not leave the school grounds, unless given permission.

Rule number 39- Do not bring civilians into the school.

* * *

Once again a thank you to gallagherspygirl for sending me the 3 things!  
Want to know what they were?

1. Jonas

2. Harry Potter

3. coincidence

**REVIEW! :)**


End file.
